


系统延迟

by Popcat



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-21
Updated: 2018-08-21
Packaged: 2019-06-30 16:02:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15755061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Popcat/pseuds/Popcat
Summary: 简介：公开处刑。





	系统延迟

企业号航行到一片未知区域进行探索任务的时候，一个意料之外的状况出现了。

Jim像往常一样大张着腿瘫在自己的舰长椅上行驶他至高无上的权利——统治这艘舰船。然而当他想要像以往那样向他的船员发布命令时，却发现自己的嘴唇在空气中一张一合，却没有任何声音被发出来，简而言之，他失去了声音。

刚开始他以为那是因为他不幸中了什么宇宙能量阴招导致的，如果不是因为Spock强行让McCoy把他拉走检查，他一定会赖在在自己的岗位上，不能说话又不是什么大事。

McCoy没有检查出任何有任何生理上的毛病让他发不出声音，不过责任心过强的医生仍然否决了他迫切的重返舰桥的请求，要求他至少在医疗室里接受几个小时的观察。

“乖乖呆着，你哪都别想去。”McCoy这么说道。

仗着自己发不出声音，Jim冲着McCoy的背影喊道：[我不，因为我是舰长，你应该听我的！还有你知不知道你和我妈特别特别像？]

然而口头上的瘾过完了，Jim却发现自己还是要遵循医嘱呆在这里，而且现在的状况实在有趣，他说话的时候还能感觉到自己的声带在振动，有气流在他的舌头和嘴唇间流动，然而本来应该在那里的声音却不见了。

Jim说：[Bones是老母鸡。]

没有声音。

Jim说：[我特别讨厌Spock，因为他总是反对我的所有决定。]

没有声音，Jim露出了一个笑容。

Jim想了想对着空气说道：[不过我希望Spock能叫我Jim。]

他停顿了一下，大声扯着嗓子说：[而且Spock在科学台的时候我特别喜欢盯着他的屁股和腰看，简直让我欲罢不能。]

Jim又说：[Spock的锅盖头太蠢了，但是我让想射在上面。]

还是没有声音。

于是Jim越玩越嗨，他的脸涨的通红，在医疗室里手舞足蹈，对着空气说个不停。

一个小时后McCoy过来检查Jim的指标，Spock也暂时从职务中脱身来“了解”舰长的情况。

医生发现企业号的舰长除了过分激动以外没有任何问题——由于他经常过分激动，所以这应该不是什么莫名其妙的副作用，准确说，Jim这个人的副作用就是经常激动。

一切都没有问题，Jim开始比划加打字的和Spock在PADD上讨论起公事，McCoy准备离开去照顾其他病人，就在医生转身的时候，一句话从空气中冒了出来，久违的，是Jim的声音。

“我不，因为我是舰长，你应该听我的！还有你知不知道你和我妈特别特别像？”

“什么？”McCoy诧异地转过身，就看见Jim也一脸懵逼地看着他，接着那一脸懵逼变成了惊恐。

“Bones是老母鸡。”下一句话不偏不倚的砸在McCoy即将爆炸的神经上。

Jim拼命的摆着手，他的嘴巴在无声地张合着，就好像在解释什么一样，然而医生并看不懂唇语。

“JAMES...”McCoy的声音里充斥着将自己的上司碎尸一百遍再烧成灰的怒火。

就在这时，下一句话横空出世，把Jim从一个糟糕的境地推向了另一个更加糟糕的境地，宇宙无敌的糟。

“我特别讨厌Spock，因为他总是反对我的所有决定。”

战火烧到了本来正颇有兴趣的看着眼前争端的瓦肯人身上。

“舰长。”Spock没有拿着PADD的手握紧了。

Jim又开始对着Spock疯狂比划起来，然而对方已经完全看不进去他想表达些什么了。

“不过我希望Spock能叫我Jim。”这句话响起的时候，Jim的脸色一下变了，他开始抓着Spock的胳膊想要把他往外面拉，顺带McCoy也一起。然而自从Jim得罪了他们两个，本来齐心协力大家一起动的铁三角就好像被钉子定在这里一样一动不动。

“而且Spock在科学台的时候我特别喜欢盯着他的屁股和腰看，简直让我欲罢不能。”

该来的总是要来的，而且这句话还特别大声，就好像一颗炸弹一样在这个不大的房间里炸响。

本来不知道在想什么的Spock愣住了，他的表情变得一片空白。

McCoy的表情从愤怒变成了愤怒夹杂着疑惑和些许的恶心。

反观Jim，他从来不相信有不能赢的局面，所以他决定要不立即寻找什么东西把Spock砸晕，好让地狱的业火不要烧到他身上，要不就立即找个什么东西把自己砸晕，这样他就可以暂时从这里离开了。

还没等大家对这条仍然有效的消息发表什么评论，下一条就从空气中慢悠悠的滑了出来。

“Spock的锅盖头太蠢了，但是我让想射在上面。”

Spock的脸绿了，McCoy的脸绿了，Jim的脸也绿了。

“说实在的，Spock是我见过的最火辣的家伙，他让我欲火焚身。”

“你们知道吗？我每次做梦都能梦到Spock。”

“和Spock进行搏击切磋的时候我都超级性奋，那次Spock的胳膊肘就压在我的小腹上，我当场就硬（件）到不行。”

“还有还有，Spock的身材太性感了，可以举出无数个我喜欢的地方，比如...”

“另外......”

Jim呆愣着坐在床上，眼前一片发黑，就和他未来的生活一样黑暗，没有光明，而空气里自己的声音还在大放厥词。

还是立马以死谢罪比较保险。


End file.
